Ohne Dich
by AlexielNordstern
Summary: The Tränen zu trocknen, ohne dass Sie,Das Leben geht weiter, aber ich bin gegangen, Weil ich sterben, ohne dich.  A pseudo sequel to Never Another. Magnus. Alec. Written in English.


AN: This is a pseudo sequel to Never Another. It can be read as a sequel fic, or as a stand alone. You don't have to read Never Another to understand this, but I hope you do.

* * *

**Ohne dich**

It happened without warning, the day Magnus had been dreading for three years. The day his beautiful boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood, would die. He knew it was inevitable, but the Warlock had hoped, however selfishly, that he might be able to hold on to Alec for a few more years, decades if he could. But any such hopes had been dashed as Magnus watched as his love was slain, unable to do anything to save him.

_When I die. Don't die with me. Live, and love again. Love someone safe next time. Promise me, Magnus._

Magnus remembered Alec's words as if his blue eyed angel were whispering them in his ear.

_I promise to live on,_

It was those words that kept him going. Kept him alive. He did not die with Alec that day as he so longed to do. That silly Nephilim had capture his ancient heart in a way that no other had. And Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, could never imagine loving another after he had loved Alec.

_But there won't be a next time, Alexander._

**2015**

Magnus Bane returned to his apartment, he had since moved out of the loft, and into a smaller, more private space, no longer wanting the memory of the parties he had held at the old place to haunt him. Especially the memory of the party where he first laid eyes on the black haired Shadowhunter whom he had fallen so helplessly for.

Chairman Meow greeted him at the door as he did every day. He was the only thing to ever greet him since Alec died. He allowed no one to be in his apartment while he was away. Nor did he bring anyone home. Not once in the two years that have passed since that fateful day has Magnus even considered sleeping with another person, male or female, let alone fall in love.

**2036**

Magnus met Isabelle's children today. He had not seen the woman, or any of the Lightwood's since the day he had lost Alec. It was quite a shock to him to run into Izzy, now 45, with two children, 18 year old Mayrse and 11 year old Max. Mayrse looked, Magnus assumed, like her father, with brown hair and gray eyes. Max, looked like his mother, with sleek black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Of course to Magnus this meant that he looked like Alec. He had never fled a situation so fast in all his eight hundred plus years.

**2113**

A hundred years... It had been that long to the day since Magnus had lost Alec. One hundred long lonely years that Magnus wished he could go back in time and change the past. To talk to Alec about immortality. There was a spell to make it happen, at great cost. But now Magnus realized that no cost would be too great. He should have talked to Alec about it. But he didn't and now he never could.

**2689**

Magnus wasn't surprised to wake up one day to the news that the Daylighter, Simon Lewis, was dead. He had never spent time with the vampire, a painful reminder of happier times. But the news did stir up indescribable feelings in the Warlock. He was now the only person alive who had known Alec Lightwood.

**?**

Magnus stood in the distance and looked out over the burning city. The flames lighting his green gold eyes. The thing about living forever is that you run a high chance of seeing humanity completely die out. A new extinction. He stood on the hill top, over looking the burning buildings as flaming meteors fell from the sky, annihilating all life on the planet, as has happened billions of years ago to the dinosaurs.

So many years he lived. Many content years. Five in which which could only be classified as pure bliss And then countless miserable years spent alone. Hundreds of years to mourn, to hate, to cry over the loss of Alec. And now finally, as he looked out upon the heavenly fire raining down on the planet, Magnus smiled. Now after so many years of agony he felt peace. Peace in the knowledge that he was finally going to die. That he could finally breath his last without breaking his promise to Alec that he wouldn't take his own life, or do anything to get himself killed. He couldn't love again, as Alec had asked him to, but he could live. He did live.

Magnus stood on that hill and looked out over the burning landscape one last time, before closing his eyes and letting his mind drift in memories. Visions of brilliant blue eyes and raven black hair. Of a small smile, meant just for him. Of awkwardness and distance when in the public eye and tender kisses and caresses when alone in each others arms. Of Alec's strange, endearing, choking laughter. The happiness and joy he felt when he woke up beside the Shadowhunter. The domestic bliss of coming home from a job to Alec, attempting to cook a meal for them to share. The adorable pink blush and shyness as Alec kissed him in greeting. And then there was blackness and silence.

_Welcome Home, Magnus. I've missed you._

_

* * *

AN: Sad, yeah... One of my five ideas of how their relationship could go, may as well post the sad one first. The title of this for those who don't speak German is 'Without You'. Taken from the Rent song. I wanted that to be my title, but didn't want to give anything away.  
_


End file.
